ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Cast for Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes
Here we Have Voice Cast of Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series, Usefully Voice actors and Portrayals Used Along With Other Actors. English Cast *Justin Long - Alvin Seville *Matthew Gray Gubler - Simon Seville *Jesse McCartney - Theodore Seville, Ven, Roxas, Terence *Cristina Applegate - Brittany Miller-Jamal *Anna Faris - Jeanette Miller-Jamal, Samantha "Sam" Sparks *Amy Poehler - Eleanor Miller-Jamal *Meryl Streep - Vinny, Aunt Josephine *Billy Connolly - Grandpa, Uncle Montgomery, Ben *Christopher Scarabosio - Twee-Twee Tribe Members, Sephiroth (vocal effects), Drej Queen, Drej Army Forces, Hornitor, Scorpitron *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin (singing voice), Simon (singing voice) *Janice Karman - Theodore (singing voice), Brittany (singing voice), Jeanette (singing voice), Eleanor (singing voice), Vinny (singing voice) *Tim Blaney - Johnny 5 *Chris Diamantopoulos - Moe *Sean Hayes - Larry *Will Sasso - Curly *Jim Cummings - Pete, Ray, Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Monterey Jack, Ed, Kaa, Chesire Cat, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, Shelbow, Sasha the Bird, Leatherhead, Pyros, Dirty Dawson, Colonel, Chummi, Tuck, Zummi Gummi, Razoul, Gossamer, Tasmainian Devil, Bonker D. Bobcat, Officer Lucky Piquel, Bering, Chilkoot, General, Fat Cat, Professor Nimnul, Sergeant Spinelli, Wart, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Herb Muddlefoot, Moliarty, Negaduck, Big Bad Wolf, Humphrey the Bear, Zeke (Pete's cousin), Amos Slade, Floyd, Waylon, Dingo, M.C Monkey, King Triton, Long John Silver, King James, Don Karnage, Turk, Ape Goon, Khan's Yes Man, Trader Moe, Genghis Frog, Cement Man, Sam The Sheepdog, Bullet #2, Clutch, Giggalin, Chinese Cat, Boomer, Rouqefort, Stromboli *Billy West - Geek #3, Elmer Fudd, Gaspar Le Gecko, Mr. Whiskers, Boomer, Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Tom Morgan, Air Conditioner, Hanging Lamp, Paddywhack *Rob Paulsen - P.J., Jaq, Grand Duke, Reuben (Experiment 625), Greasy, Bobble, Teebo, Ink Spot, Swifty, Raphael, Zach, Squeak, Remmy, Yakko Warner, Gusto Gummi, Dr. Otto Scratchensniff, Pinky, Bishop, Baker, Sir Hugh, Steelbeak, Jose Cairoca, Chief, Otis, Ink Spot, Swifty, Tosh Gopher, Igor, Jukes, Hi Tech, High-Beam, Arnold, Banjo the Woodpile Possum, Biff the Bus Driver, Concord Condor, Fowlmouth, J. Worthington Foulfellow, Elf #1 *Paul Reubens - Max, RX-24, Pee-Wee Herman *Miley Cyrus - Herself *Demi Lovato - Herself *Haley Joel Osment - Sora, Vanitas *Willa Holland - Aqua *JoJo - Aqua (singing voice) *Bret Iwan - King Mickey *Russi Taylor - Queen Minnie, Fauna, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Fairy Godmother, Mary Mouse, Mimphs (females), Drizella, Miss Bianca, Beatrice, Daphne, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Widow Tweed *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip the Chipmunk, Gadget Hackwrench, Queen of Hearts, Merryweather, Anastasia, Latara, the Fates, Tempestra, Gigi, Felix, Topper, Bonnie, Melty, Amnesio, Richter, Cannonball, Dot Warner, Babs Bunny *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Sleepy, Sherrif of Nottingham, Napoleon *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow, Urgah, Jadru *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Jeff Bennett - Barrel, Mr. Smee, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lumiere, Merlin, King Hubert, Sultan, Mayor, Clank, Bondo, Benjamin the Manatee, Swordfish Guards, Slick, Fibber, Clyde, Ace (Experiment 262), Kowalski, Bashful, Jasper, Baloney, Axe, Atka, Yosemite Sam, Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Winter, Brooklyn, Magus, Owen Burnett, Saluk, Dogcatcher, Jock, Tramp, Trusty, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta *Cathy Cavadini - Shock, Andrina, Casey Junior, North Star, Steelway *Jess Harnell - Lock, Dr. Finkelstein, Br'er Rabbit, Ironhide, Barricade, Wakko Warner, One Million BC, Walter Wolf, Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Seagulls *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie, Plugsy *James Arnold Taylor - Midway, Prince Charming, Gnomes, Happy *Daniel Trippett - Romeo *Patricia Trippett - Juliet, Pinocchio *Phil Synder - Jiminy Cricket *Cody Cameron - Puppet Soldiers, Puppet Knights, Puppet Kings *Christopher Steele - Peter Pan *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice, Wendy *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Travis Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, Eeyore *Andre Stojka - Owl, The King, Winston *Kath Soucie - Kanga, Duchess, Agent K, Sally Acorn, Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear, Tillie the Little Blue Engine, Darla Dimple, Enchantress, Zephee, Mrs. Jessica Claus, Perdita, Bimbette, Corneila Stallman, Maggie "The Cat" Reed, Orphelia, Princess Katherine, Shock, Sally, Collette, Dainelle, Cissy Rooney, Wendy (Adult), Fifi LaFume, Little Sneezer *Ashley Johnson - Weebette *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Prince Charming, Prince Eric *Robby Benson - Beast *Paige O'Hara - Belle *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Doc, Gopher, Announcer *Angela Lansbury or Anne Rogers - Mrs. Potts *Jo Anne Worley - Wardrobe *Richard White - Gaston, Willie the Whale, Professor Tetti-Tatti, Gollum Elf #2 *Sandy Duncan - Bongo, Firefly *Christina Aguilera - Alice Bluebonnet *John Lithgow - Casey *James Marsden - Ichabod Crane, Prince Edward *Gary Imhoff - Johnny Appleseed, Cornelius *Charo - Aracuan Bird, Mrs. Toad, Pedro *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Thumbelina *Kari Wahlgren - Attina, Weebo, Kissy, White-Faced Jane *Jennifer Hale - Alana, Cinderella, Chirita, Phoenix Starzord *Tara Strong - Adella, Angel (Experiment 624), Princess Melody, Marie, Belle (Experiment 248), Houdini (Experiment 604), Bartender of the Ink & Paint Club *Alex Borstein - Aquata, Bloom of Doom, Lipsyncher *Grey DeLisle - Arista, Riley Daring, Arcee, Geek #2, Kimiko Tohomiko *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Parker Goris - Flounder *Scott Weigner - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker - Abu, Figaro, Lucifer, Rajah, Toto, Pegasus, Dumbo, Elliot, Marahute, Toothless, Joanna, Zero, Cheese, Bigtime Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Tiger, Garfield, Monkey Ninjas, Dr. Claw, Brain, Mad Cat, Hefty Smurf, Wild Smurf, Clockwork Smurf, Poet Smurf, Tooter, Sparky, Poxy, Mr. Stenchy, Sprout, Kixx, Holio, Horror, King Malbert's Wolfmen, various animal, creature, and alien vocal effects, Goblin, Lord of The Eagles, Troll #3 *Robin Willaims - Genie, Batty Koda, Himself *Matthew Broderick - Simba *Moira Kelly - Nala *Nathan Lane - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Bruce Boxleitner - Tron *Lisa Fuson - Yori, Rebel Marksmen *Anthony DeMarco - Bambi *Andrea Bowen - Faline *Helena Bonham Carter - Sprite *Elizabeth Daily - Ronno *Bobbi Page - Princess Yum-Yum *Ben Vereen - King Nod *Toni Collette - Nurse, Mad Holy Old Witch *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *Danny DeVito - Philoctetes, Mr. Swackhammer *Rip Torn - Zeus *John Cusack - Bernard, Igor *Carla Meyer - Faloo the Kangaroo, Kark *Ming-Na - Fa Mulan *B.D. Wong - Captain Li Shang, Gammer *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Gedde Watanabe - Ling *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Olivia d'Abo - Jane Porter *Chris Sanders - Stitch (Experiment 626), Leroy *Susan Blakeslee - Maleficent, Flora, Lady Tremaine, Ewok Priestess Kaink, Slipstream, Strika The Witch, Cruella DeVill, Madame Medusa, Wicked Queen, Madame Leota *Pat Carroll - Ursula, Morgana, Stupid *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago, Mr. Beetle *Michael Keaton - Chick Hicks, Ken *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, White Rabbit, Flotsam & Jetsam, Doorknob, Yen Sid, Prof. Ludwig von Drake, Mad Hatter, Shere Khan, Dale the Chipmunk, Zipper the Fly, Grumpy, Chernabog, Gus, King Stefan, Santa Claus, Sark, MCP, Shockwave, Burgermeister Meisterburger, Winterbolt, 1776, General Ticker, Monsieur D'Aquire, Lythos, Stratos, Judge Claude Frollo, Magic Mirror, Traffic Cop, Ghost Host, Mayor of Phantom Canyon, Bombur, Father Winter, Kubla Kraus, Eon, Officer Kelly, Grimsly, The Coachman, Bombur, Troll, Thorin Oakensheild, Elrond, Orc *Wally Wingert - Sir 1023, Mirage, Sideburn, Balfor *Daran Norris - Dick Daring, Pegasus Starzord, Weechee Warrick *James Woods - Hades *Brian Bleesed - Clayton *John DiMaggio - Dr. Drakken, Motor Ed, Rico, Leadfoot *Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu *Jeremy Irons - Scar *Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi, Shodu Warrick, Fantasy, Herself *Cheech Marin - Banzai *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Dan Akroyd - Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Magilla Gorilla, Snagglepuss, Lippy the Lion, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Huckleberry Hound *Justin Timberlake - Boo Boo Bear, Baba Looey *Bob Goldthwait - Pain, Nosy *Walt Dohrn - Rumplestiltskin *Matt Frewer - Panic *Patrick Pinney - Lythos, Hydros, Cyclops *Maurice LaMarche - Scuttle, Inspector Gadget, Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Squit, The Brain, The Godpigeon, Basil, March Hare, Ratigan, ZigZag, Henry Ravenswood/The Phantom, Pepe LePew, Dizzy Devil, Percival C. Mcleach *Louise Chamis - Wicked Queen (Hag form) *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Psycho *Bob Joles - Sneezy, Bagheera, Sir Ector *Max Burkholder - Roo *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Erin Torpey - Princess Aurora, Winda Warrick *John Goodman - Baloo, Little John, Patou, Big Daddy Lebouf *Steven Curtis Chapman - Thomas O' Malley *Mae Whitman - Shanti, Tinker Bell, Jenny *Julie Stevens - Tinker Bell (singing voice) *Raven-Symoné - Iridessa, Monique *Angela Bartys - Fawn *Lucy Liu - Silvermist *Kristin Chenoweth - Rosetta *Anjelica Huston - Queen Clarion *Jane Horrocks - Fairy Mary, Bozzie *Pamela Adlon - Vidia, Lahwhinie, Wiley *AnnaSophia Robb - Periwinkle *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Statler, Ernie *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Bert, Grover *Dave Goelz - the Great Gonzo, Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Zoot *Bill Barretta - Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Lew Zealand, Pepe the King Prawn *Rickey Boyd - Scooter *John Henson - Sweetums *Tyler Bunch - Janice *Jerry Nelson - Floyd, Thog, Robin the Frog, Count von Count, Herry Monster, Mr. Johnson *Kevin Clash - Clifford, Billy Bunny, Elmo *Caroll Spinney - Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch *Marty Robinson - Telly Monster, Snuffy, Monty *David Rudman - Cookie Monster, Baby Bear *Fran Brill - Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Little Bird *Will Ryan - Seahorse Herald, Ewok Scout *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Michael Jordan - Himself *Michael Jackson - Captain EO (archive audio) *Bette Midler - Winifred Sanderson, Georgette *Sarah Jessica Parker - Sarah Sanderson, Carolyn McAdams *Kathy Najimy - Mary Sanderson, Minister of Summer, Herself *Richard Portnow - Minister of Autumn *Gail Borges - Minister of Winter *Steve Valentine - Minister of Spring *Oliver Dillon - Lumpy the Heffalump *Anika Noni Rose - Tiana *Nicol Williamson - Nome King *Jean Marsh - Mombi *Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible *Will Friedle - Ron Stoppable *MacInTalk - AUTO *Nancy Cartwright - Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, Todd Daring, Shortstuff, Phantasmo *Tahj Mowry - Wade *Dakota Fanning - Dorothy Gale, Coraline Jones *Sean Barrett - Tik-Tok *David McCallum - C.A.R. *Brian Henson - Jack Pumpkinhead *Lyle Conway - the Gump *Pons Maar - Lead Wheeler *Hal Rayle - Tin Woodman *Charles Adler - Cowardly Lion, Starscream, Buster Bunny *David Lodge - Scarecrow, Turkey Jerk *Gregory Grudt - Chip *Edward Hibbert - Zazu *Glenn Close - Kala *Daveigh Chase - Lilo, Chihiro *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu, Ray-Ray, Cheeks, Jabba the Hutt, Prince John *Joey Dedio - King Arthur, Logdan *Nika Futterman - Asajj Ventress, Zita Flores *Vincent Martella - Wicket W. Warrick, Phineas Flynn, Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Cree Summer - Princess Kneesaa, Penny Gadget, Kumard *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Nicole Sullivan - Shego *Allison Janney - Aly San San, Gladys Sharp, Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner - Malani, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ginny, Kairi, Xion, Radiacar, Little Red Riding Hood, Little Toot *Idina Menzel - Asha, Nancy *Liam Neeson - Aslan, Primus *Sam Neill - White Ligerzord *Christopher Lloyd - Judge Doom, Pagemaster *David Lander - Smart Guy *Pat Musick - Wheezy *Richard E. Grant - Tsubasamaru, Lord Barkis Bittern *Scott Menville - Saruder *Steve Carell - Tor Supreme *Chuck McCann - Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle *Matthew Wood - General Grievous *Tim Curry - Forte, Kilokhan *Kim Strauss - Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Card Soldiers *Beau Billingslea - Woolly Mammoth Dinozord, Barret Wallace *Joey Camen - Triceratops Dinozord *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Pteranodon Dinozord, Sora Takenouchi *Richard Epcar - Godzillazord, Deej Warrick, Xehanort's Heartless *Tom Wyner - Titanus Supreme, Devimon *Neil Kaplan - Boron, Long Haul *Kerrigan Mahan - Great Goblin *Michael Sorich - Roboborg *Paul St. Peter - Shisa Starzord, Unicron, Xemnas, Apocalymon *Robert Axelrod - Chirin Starzord, Headless Horseman, Serpentera, Lokar *Charles Gideon Davis - Zordon of Eltar *Michael Crawford - Zordonicus Maximus *Dave Mallow - Narrator *Jean Smart - Dr. Ann Possible *Kirsten Storms - Bonnie Rockwaller *Gary Cole - Dr. James Timothy Possible *Nestor Carbonell - Senor Senior, Jr. *Brian George - Duff Killigan/RoboDuff *Tom Kane - Lord Monkey Fist, Wullf Yularen, Imperial Officers *Patton Oswalt - Prof. Dementor *Spencer Fox - Jim & Tim Possible *Jason Marsden - Felix Renton, Max Goof, Tidus *Earl Boen - Senor Senior, Sr. *Melissa McCarthy - DNAmy *Kristen Johnston - Warmonga *Ashley Tisdale - Camelle Leon, Candace Flynn *Ron Perlman - Warhawk *Mandy Moore - Rapunzel *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh - Major Monogram *Ariel Winter - Gretchen, Nippet, Baby Lickety-Split, Ironway *Cymphonique Miller - Holly, Young Simba *Isabella Murad - Milly *William Shatner - Henry J. Waternoose III *Tiffany Espensen - Ginger *Madison Pettis - Adyson *Isabella Acres - Katie, Salina *Frank Sinatra - Singing Sword (archive audio) *Sally Field - Marina Del Ray *Clancy Brown - Undertow, Sergeant, Red Dragon Starzord, Chukha-Trok, Mr.Krabs *Lorelei Hill Butters - Queen Athena *Andrea Robinson - Queen Athena (singing voice), Wendy Makkena (singing voice) *Matthew Garber - Michael Banks (archive audio) *TBA - Michael Banks *Karen Dotrice - Jane Banks (archive audio) *TBA - Jane Banks *Amy Adams - Princess Giselle *Susan Sarandon - Queen Narissa *Bob West - Tumblebunny Trainer *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Natalia Wojcik - Annie *Jim Meskimen - Student #2, Geek #1 *Andre Sogliuzzo - Sideswipe, Evil Trees, Sark's Outlaws *Ian Abercrombie - Emperor Palpatine, King of the Dead *Dee Bradley Baker - Wakka, Perry the Platypus, Stormtroopers, Snowtroopers, Sandtroopers, Seatroopers, Shock Troopers, Scout Troopers, Imperial Engineers, Dark Troopers, Imperial Blaze Troopers, Imperial Freeze Troopers, Blade Troopers, Imperial Pilots, Imperial Marines, Rogues, Rogue Leader, Various voices *Margaret Tang - Director *Chris Classic - DJ *Tom McGrath - Skipper, Gatekeeper *James Patrick Stuart - Private, Xigbar *B.J. Ward - Glinda the Good *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Madellaine *Mark Ryan - Bumblebee, Jetfire *Dave Wittenburg - Mirage, Firebolt *Reno Wilson - Mudflap, Frenzy, Brains *Fred Tatasciore - Ratchet, Megatron/Galvatron *Tom Kenny - Skids, Wheelie, Inspector Jamal, Widdle Warricks *Phil LaMarr - Jazz, Jetstorm, Omega Supreme, Scat Cat, Bail Organa *Daniel Riordan - Bonecrusher *Brian Stepanek - Blackout *David Sobolov - Brawl, Depth Charge, Tripod Zarak *Andrew Kishino - Breakaway *Paul Freeman - Ivan-Hornitor *Cam Clarke - Leonardo, Rocksteady *Barry Gordon - Donatello, Bebop *Townsend Coleman - Michaelangelo, Rat King *Peter Renaday - Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter, General Traag, Chrome Dome *Veronica Taylor - April O'Neil, Ash Ketchum, May *James Avery - Oroku Saki/The Shredder *Pat Fraley - Lord Krang, Casey Jones, Slash, Scumbug *Jennifer Darling - Irma *Maggie Roswell - Caitlyn *John Cleese - Ape, Harold *Terry Gilliam - Black Knight #3 *Eric Idle - Dr. Nigel Channing *Terry Jones - Black Knight #2 *Michael Palin - Back Knight #1 *Dawn French - Mrs. Brill, Miss Miriam Forcible, Other Forcible *Jennifer Saunders - Ellen, Miss April Spink, Other Spink *George Newbern - Sephiroth *Lance Bass - Sephiroth, Computer *Christopher Fitzgerald - Entertainment Computer *Bernadette Peters - Two-Faced Sewing Machine, Angelique *Joel Grey - Egg Beater, Boom Box *Jan Neuberger - Toaster Oven *Ann Reinking - Telephone *Gino Conforti - Food Processor *William Youmans - Light Tree *Sean McCourt - Vacuum Cleaner *Wayne Knight - Heckler, Tantor, Al McWhiggin, Himself *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk *Andrew Anderson - Jolt *Tyrese Gibson - Blazemaster, Robert epps *Ken Ring - Count Dregon *Hank Azaria - Kahmunrah, Bartok *Jim Carrey - Count Olaf *Emily Browning - Violet Baudelaire *Liam Aiken - Klaus Baudelaire *Jay Gordon - Fernald Widdershins *Jocelyn Blue - White-Faced Jen *S. Scott Bullock - Bald Man, King Goobot V *April Stewart - Justice Strauss *Natalie Lander - Good Fairy *Rickie Lee Jones - Good Fairy (singing voice) *Christen Mooney - Aisling *Mr. T - Earl Devereaux *Cathy Weseluck - Rarity, Unicorn #1 *Maryke Hendrikse - Brights Brightly, Unicorn #2 *Brittney Wilson - Whistle Wishes *Tracey Moore - Cheerilee, Sailor Moon *Naz Edwards - Queen Beryl *Toby Daniels - Jedite, Wiseman *Kevin Lund - Neflyte *Kristen Bishop - Zoycite, Kaolinite, Emerald, Telulu *Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs, Scamper, Himself *Dennis Akayama - Malachite *Scott McNeil - Rattrap, Silverbolt, Waspinator, Dinobot, Boomerang, Coach Comet, Duck, Hermey the Elf, Yukon Cornelius, Jetfire, Backstop, Snarl, Omega Supreme, Strongarm, Artilleryman *Kathleen Barr - Botanica, Adina, Dolly, Female Cardinal, Peggy the Pig, Rocking Horse, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Tooth Fairy *Gary Chalk - Optimus Primal, Proto Humans, Bumble the Abominable Snowman, Optimus Prime (Unicron Trilogy) *Lee Tockar - Ravage, Charlie in The Box, Gingerbread Guard, Wind-Up-Mouse *Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff- Predacon Ship Computer, Clarice *Terry Klassen- Dizzy Top, Telephone, Sparkplug, Brimstone, Sixshot, Skyblast *Peter Kelamis - Elf Foreman *Brent Miller - Hotshot, Hank *Colin Murdock- Quickstrike, King Moonracer, Reindeer #1, Thrust, Scorponok, Wing Saber *Alex Willows - Kite *David Gallagher - Riku *Molly Keck - Selphie Tilmitt *Josh Brolin - Thomas "Tom" Porter *Shannon Day - Christa *Bobby Jacoby - Sir Balen *Adilah Barnes - Keela *Ed Gale - Magas *Marta DuBois - Siren, Natasha Porter *Danny Mann - Tasha, J. Gander Hooter, Ash, Voice Dispatch, Allosaurus, Robo Dog, Spy Car, Serge the Duck, Percy, Baby Baboon, Mozo, Chase, Cloudraker, Freeway, Lightspeed, Construction Worker Steve *Bobby Porter - Stink *Jonas Moscarloto - Opah *Tom Allard - Shung, Namaki *Brian Williams - Nim *Bret Davidson - Keeg *Will Ferrell - Dr. Rick Marshall *Anna Friel - Holly Cantrell *Danny McBride - Will Stanton *Jorma Taccone - Chaka *John Boylan - Enik *Matt Lauer - Himself *Leonard Nimoy - The Zarn, King Kashekim Nedakh, Master Xehanort, Mr. Hyde, Sentinel Prime, Spock Prime *Michael Beattie - Bilbo Baggins, Shocker *Ian McKellan - Gandalf *James Arnold Taylor - Goblin, Captain Cold, Mysterio, Thugs, 4-A7, Medical Droid, Plo Koon *James Horan - Smaug, RDA *Clive Revill - Storyteller, Air Raid Warden, Imperial Officer #2, King Nod *John Stephenson - Bard, Dori, Great Goblin, Mr. Slate, General Flagg, Alpha Trion, Devcon, Huffer, Kup, Thundercracker, Windcharger *Cyril Richtard - Elrond *Otto Preminger - Elvenking *Lee Marshall - Goblin, The Captain, Card Painter (Ace), Russian Cat, Kirby, Mouse, Uncle Theodore, Alligator, Pound Dog Chorus, Hog, Mr. Grubbs, Paul Bunyan, Black Bart, Honey Pot Chorus *Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins, Link *Matthew Lillard - Merry, Shaggy Rogers, Peter Cottontail, Alexander Cabot III, Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Dr. Arkeville, Teletraan I *Jeromy Stuart - Additional voices (archive audio) *Katie Briggs - Additional voices (archive audio) *Thurl Ravenscroft - Additional voices (archive audio) *Paul Frees - Additional voices (archive audio) *Robie Lester - Additional voices (archive audio) *Walker Edmiston -Additional voices (archive audio) Japanese Cast *Masahito Kawanago - Alvin *Makoto Naruse - Simon *Isamu Hayashi - Theodore *Mayumi Suzuki - Brittany, Ariel, Jane, Mulan, Belle, Aurora *Mika Doi - Jeanette, Daisy Duck, Alice, Queen Serenity *Ikue Otani - Eleanor, Dot Warner, Vivi Orunitia *Miyu Irino - Sora, Vanitas *Mamoru Miyano - Riku *Koki Uchiyama - Ven, Roxas *Koichi Yamadera - Johnny 5, Roger Rabbit, Donald Duck, Genie, Sebastian, Beast, Mushu, Stitch, Jaq *Takashi Aoyagi - King Mickey *Yuko Mizutani - Queen Minnie, Sora Takenouchi *Koki Miyata - Phineas Flynn, Wicket W. Warrick, Guardian Beast SaberTiger *Yuki Masuda - Ferb Fletcher *Shiho Kawaragi - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Malani, Aisling, Miley Cyrus *Kazuo Kumakura - Doc *Ichiro Nagai - Grumpy *Junpei Takiguchi - Happy *Mitsuo Yagi - Sleepy *Takkō Ishimori - Bashful *Ryuji Saikachi - Sneezy *Tamio Oki - Judge Doom, Magic Mirror *Akio Ōtsuka - Deej Warrick, Guardian Beast Godzilla, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *John Kaminari - Sideswipe, Sideways *Tori Matsuzaka - Breakaway *Daisuke Namikawa - Bumblebee *Eizo Sakamoto - Bumblebee (singing voice) *Hiroki Suzuki - Skids, Mudflap, Wheelie *Hiroki Aiba - Jolt *Jiro Saito - Soundwave *Rentaro Nishi - Megatron/Galvatron *Yuto Kazama - Optimus Prime, Dead End, Hook, Leobreaker *Tesshō Genda - Leonard Saber, Beast Knight God King Brachion *Rin Takanashi - Arcee, Chromia *Hironori Miyata - Jetfire *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus *Hiroomi Sugino - Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth *Shō Hayami - Guardian Beast Triceratops *Emi Shinohara - Guardian Beast Pteranodon *Shouhei Kusaka - Robocop *Kotono Mitsuishi - Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibichibi *Megumi Toyoguchi - Aqua, Dawn, Sailor Star Fighter, Witch bandora *Makiko Omoto - Demi Lovato *Keiko Han - Queen Beryl, Luna *Masaya Onosaka - Jadeite *Katsuji Mori - Nephrite, Metalhawk *Keiichi Nanba - Zoisite, Scavenger *Akira Ishida - Zexion, FishEye *Jin Domon - Prince Diamante, Nitro Convoy *Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Kunzite, Prince Zafiro *Seizo Kato - Count Dregon *Keiko Yamamoto - Chicken Little, Bara Hungry *Miina Tominaga - Eilonwy *Rumiko Koyanagi - Cinderella, Tiana, Yum-Yum, Thumbelina, Singer ("Holding Out For a Hero") *Banjo Ginga - Clayton, Scorponok, Tripod Zarak *Eiji Maruyama - Wiseman, Alien Vocal Effects Deceased Actors and Portrayers *Kenneth Mars *Daisuke Gori *Gloria Stuart *Francesco Quinn *Patrick Swayze *Gene Barry *Bob Papenbrook *Bob Manahan *Machiko Soga *Shiho Niiyama *Peta Rutter *Michael Gough Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes